The Imitation of Love
by MiraSofia
Summary: "Then why are you constantly bothering me?" Sirius cried, clearly exasperated. He leapt off the desk with intentions to leave but slowed his pace as he heard Sofie groan loudly. "I'm under a spell!" She shrieked. Sirius blinked at her. "I thought you were cured from the potion?" He pondered. Sofie sighed. "No," she grumbled. "I think I fancy you... Without the potion."


_**Author's Note:** This is simply a preview of a FanFic I plan to write. This is not the beginning of the story, but perhaps somewhere in the middle. Here you will get an idea of the basic plot (problem, solution, etc). I shall begin the first chapter of this soon. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Lumos." Sirius whispered as he held out his wand firmly in front of him. The tip of his wand suddenly ignited; emitting a soft glow that allowed him to see his surroundings. Behind him, he could hear a small whine from the girl he was holding onto by her wrist.

"Sirius..." She cooed quietly. Sirius sighed while he continued to trudge down the dark corridor.

"Almost there, love." He responded as he gently pulled her closer to him. Frankly, he wasn't exactly sure as to which direction he was heading in. Prior to leaving his quarters and searching to find Sofia, he had forgotten to bring the infamous map that him and his friends created using the advanced Homonculous Charm. Luckily for him, he spent plenty of his younger years wandering around the west side of the castle with his past love interest and knew enough to maneuver his way around swiftly. For current safety precautions, he kept himself and his follower pressed up against the walls of the castle to keep themselves hidden from unexpected wanderers.

"Your hands..." Sofia trailed off in a tone that was dripping in admiration. Normally Sirius enjoyed the infatuation he received from his fellow female students. This certain student however was under a powerful love potion; the Amortentia Potion.

"Hmm?" Sirius mumbled as his mind was preoccupied with where he could find the nearest classroom. An idea then came to him where he remembered a lovely snog session with one of his past love interests in the Astronomy Tower. There he remembered how illuminated the room was due to the glass ceiling which allowed the light of the moon and stars to peek through.

"Your hands are so soft." Sofia murmured. Sirius couldn't help but smile despite the fact that she was under the influential potion. Although her mind was probably clouded by thoughts of him in his knickers, he thought, he felt that her compliments were still somewhat genuine.

The pair continued to walk silently through the corridors of the west side until they suddenly reached the platform atop of the marvelous staircase that led into Great Hall. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks as Sofia tenderly collided against his back. Sirius peered around the corner of the wall with his illuminated wand pointed towards the ground. Very slowly, he brought the wand around the corner to help brighten his view of the Grand Hall. Thankfully, he saw nobody wandering the floor below him.

"Sirius?" An unexpected voice called out his name. His heart jumped a beat in his chest as his breath hitched in his throat. He immediately realized that it was Sofia calling his name, only in her normal tone of voice.

"Yes?" He answered, responding as he usually would if she were inquiring him about a question in class. By now, Sirius was familiar with her change of tone as she would often jump from being under the influence of the potion, to being her ordinary self.

"Where are we going?" Her normal self asked. She sounded somewhat agitated as she often did when speaking to him. When under the potion her voice was masked by an airy, more delicate feminine tone as opposed to her rather harsh and boring tone.

"The Astronomy Tower." Sirius whispered back. He then noticed the outline of the spiral steps that led into the tower at the end of the hallway. Squinting his lids, his eyes further adjusted to the dimness of his environment and he was clearly able to see the staircase now.

"Are we almost there?" She asked, her voice still sounding the same. Sirius nodded his head in response but from behind him, his black hair blended in with the darkness of the corridor and Sofia was left without a reply.

Sirius reached the beginning of the stone staircase and began climbing at a brisk pace. He found himself leaping at steps rather than his usual plod. Behind him, Sofia had troubles keeping up with his stride. She began to whimper from hardship as his intense speed brought her discomfort in the tight stairwell. Sirius immediately heard her innocent cry and instantly steadied his pace. For whatever reason, her fragile state pulled a string in his heart which made him more protective and surprisingly more compassionate.

As he climbed the last step of the staircase, the duo was engulfed in an open tower surrounded by the solar system which did in fact brighten the room enough to see everything comfortably. The classroom was dimly lit in with the glow of the stars and the half-moon. Having no need for his wand Sirius mumbled "nox" and stuffed the inanimate tool into the inside of his trousers.

"Oh, Sirius!" Sofia gasped as Sirius loosened his hand on her wrist. She slid loose from his hand and began to circle the large classroom. Her head was pointed up and her glossy eyes sparkled against the reflection of the white moon. Sirius couldn't help but stare at her. He suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of warmth blanket his entire insides.

"The stars are as bright as your eyes..." She sang as she looked at him and smiled. Again, her voice was as light and airy as it was when she was completely under the effects of the love potion.

Her remark was soon followed by a quiet hum of a tune that was unfamiliar to Sirus. His eyes glided over the walls of the classroom where they came across the clock that hung below the glass ceiling. The hands on the clock read "11:42"; 18 minutes until midnight.

"Sofia?" Sirius whispered. Sofia, under the effects of the potion, swayed back and forth in her spot as she continued to stare at the stars above her. Again he called her name and again she didn't answer. Sirius began to feel distressed with each moment she ignored him. He strode towards her and stopped when she lifted her arm to point at something through the ceiling.

"Look." She instructed. Sirius' gaze followed up her arm and out into the distance of the night sky. Trying to stay in line with her pointed finger he failed to find anything out of the ordinary.

"What am I looking at?" He asked blankly. Sofia shook her pointed finger at the sky again. Sirius bent down to be at level with her shoulder. He thought that this position would be a more accurate line of view for whatever she was trying to show him.

"Shh." She hushed. "Just watch."

Sirius sighed with annoyance but continued to stare in the direction of her finger. Then, a blinding white light shot rapidly through the sky and as soon as Sirius spotted it, it was gone.

"A shooting star." He muttered as the corners of his mouth perked up in amusement. Sofia lowered her arm and tilted her head in the opposite direction of which Sirius was behind.

"Muggles often conjure a wish for when they see a shooting star." Sofia stated in a reserved tone. "Shooting stars are often perceived as a symbol of luck."

Sirius noticed that she was again, back to her regular self. He furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered when she clocked out of her dreamlike state. Was it before the showing of the star? Or after?

"Sirius?" Her voice traveled into his ears. Sirius felt the hairs on his neck stiffen and the raised bumps that appeared under his black robe. He saw that she was now facing him rather than standing beside him.

"Why are we here?" She asked, staring straight into his eyes. Sirius sighed. He hadn't prepared himself to explain this to her.

"We need to break the spell." He then said, deciding to tell her bluntly. "I have to kiss-"

"-I'm not under a spell!" She cried, interjecting his sentence. Her eyes then got bigger with what seemed like excitement. "I'm in love! With you!" She giggled randomly. Sirius frowned. He knew she fell back into the effects of the potion which began to upset him. Sirius did enjoy the undivided attention she gave him for the past three days, but it was during the last day where he realized that he missed her snide remarks and sarcastic comments.

Sofia blinked at him once, then twice. The moon above them cascaded a white glow against the right side of her face which left her left side completely dark. Sirius eyes traced the corner of her pink mouth, the edge of her button nose, and the fullness of her lashes that hung over her large brown eyes.

Sirius peeked at the clock. 11:56. "Shit," he uttered under his breath. With the research he conducted in the last two days, Sirius was extremely familiar with the rules and regulations regarding the potion. He made the effort to drill into his mind that an effective way of ridding the potion from the victim was to clear it before midnight. Sirius straightened his back and swallowed the pool of nervous spit that began to form in his mouth. In front of him, Sofia stood with dangling arms and drooping lids, indicating that she remained under the effects of the potion.

Sofia blinked at him once, then twice. The moon above them cascaded a white glow against the right side of her face which left her left side completely dark. Sirius eyes traced the corner of her pink mouth, the edge of her button nose, and the fullness of her lashes that hung over her large brown eyes. He snuck a glance at the clock while she continued to stare at him seemingly unaware of what was going on. 11:58. _Fuck!_ His mind shouted as a shot of adrenaline raced throughout his body. Staring at the girl who stood aimlessly in front of him, he drew in a long breath of air.

"This better work..." He breathed as he palmed the sides of Sofia's face firmly and crashed his lips against hers.


End file.
